You Should Know
by K.AudreyLeto
Summary: My take on how the season three finale should have ended. Rated T because I don't understand the rating system and I wanted to be sure.


**A/N: Hello everyone; I wrote this one shot today in one hour while I was at work. It had been stuck in my head and was getting in the way of writing Somewhere in Between so I just needed it out of my head and onto paper and now typed for you all to enjoy. **

**So this has nothing to do with Somewhere in Between it is a completely separate verse and will only be a one-shot at least until SIB is finished. Also, I promise this being posted today is just a bonus and will not interfere with SIB; it'll still be posted on Thursday as usual.**

**This is my version of how the season three finale should've ended. Spoilers for "Goodbye"**

**One more thing; I've made Finn the decent guy he was always supposed to be, so he's actually likeable in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**You Should Know**

Quinn was pacing outside of the door of the bathroom. Now was the time… now was the time she was going to lay it all on the line and hoped she would get everything that she was finally willing to admit she always wanted; everything she dreamed of and never thought she could have. She peeked around the wall to make sure Rachel was alone and it would only be the two of them. She took a deep breath and approached the girl who was fixing her hair in the mirror. She tried her best at being nonchalant.

"This freshman just gave me a hug and told me to never change," Rachel smiled at her as leaned against the sink. "Poor thing is too young to realize that change can be so good… to think if we didn't change we would've never been friends."

"It's still so weird having you call me a friend," Rachel said and Quinn stepped closer; only now acknowledging the envelope she was holding tightly in her grasp.

"Here," she handed it to Rachel whose brilliant eyes sparkled with surprise and her smile became impossibly wider.

"What's this?"

"A Metro North pass from New York to New Haven," she saw Rachel's expression change as the girl melted. "I got one for me into New York," Quinn could see that Rachel wanted to say something but she knew she had to continue or she would lose her nerve. "You know everybody keeps talking about staying in touch and I want to make sure that we do."

"Thank you," she could see tears in Rachel's eyes as the girl pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you it's so sweet, she finished and Quinn could feel her heart pound in her chest as she held Rachel, she knew this is where she belonged in this girl's arms. She knew she had to at least try so she pulled out of the hug and Rachel's warm embrace but didn't move too far away.

She looked down at that beautiful face and those sexy and lips that looked so soft.

"Rachel," she husked.

_When did her voice get so deep?_

When Rachel's eyes met hers she faltered briefly but it was now or never.

"There is something I have always wanted to tell you," Rachel's eyebrows rose in anticipation for what Quinn was about to tell her and she nodded. When Quinn saw those eyes boring into her so full of love and forgiveness and passion her resolve broke. She leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with her own in a very steamy but very slow kiss.

Rachel gasped when Quinn's lips collided with hers but as soon as she felt Quinn's tongue graze her bottom lip she knew there was no way she could deny the attraction she felt- she had always felt for the girl currently kissing her. She opened her mouth and allowed Quinn's tongue to enter her mouth. As soon as their tongues slid against each other, she moaned. It was involuntary and she couldn't help it… she had just never felt anything so wonderful before.

Hearing Rachel moan set Quinn on fire and she gripped the girl's hip with one hand and cupped the back of her head with the other. They were both lost in the amazing kiss for several moments… neither knew how long and neither cared.

Quinn came to her senses and realized that she was kissing Finn's fiancée in the middle of the school bathroom. Reluctantly and against her heart she pulled off of those amazing lips and took a few shallow breaths to get the clouds out of her head. The hand that had been on Rachel's head slid down to cup her cheek. Their eyes met again and she could see confusion swimming in her eyes but there was a hint of something else… arousal maybe?

"Quinn I-"

"Rachel," Quinn said cutting her off. "You should know that he was never your only option," she told her with a sad smile, turned and then walked out leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel's hand went immediately to her mouth, she could still feel Quinn's lips on her and nothing… nothing in her life had ever felt as good as that kiss.

The next few days were kind of a blur for Rachel… with their final glee rehearsals and graduation she didn't have a lot of time to process that kiss but she did know one thing.

She wanted more.

Quinn had kept her distance, only smiling shyly across the room in glee and giving her a wink instead of a hug at graduation. Rachel really did appreciate Quinn giving her space because she needed to sort things out with Finn.

She loved him.

Of course she loved him.

He was her first everything and he would always have a special place in her heart but there was a reason why she always needed Quinn. There was a reason why she would always chase after Quinn when she was upset and why she constantly sought out a friendship with her. She cared just as deeply for Quinn as she did for Finn and it was time she stopped lying to herself about her true feelings. And she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She pulled up at Finn's house and knocked on his door, a moment later it opened and Finn smiled upon seeing her.

"Hey Rach," he greeted with his signature dopey smile that used to give her butterflies.

"Hey Finn... we um… we need to talk," the look of worry that came across his face at her words made her feel even worse but she had to do this; for everyone involved.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about something too," he grabbed her hand and led her inside. They sat down on the couch facing each other and she smiled at him. It was a weak and watery smile and he knew in that moment that she was about to break up with him and he also knew this would hurt but it would be the best for both of them.

"Y-Y-You first," she stammered.

"No Rach, you go please," she nodded at his request, gulped audibly and tried to put every ounce of love she had for the boy into her words and in her eyes when she spoke.

"I-I don't think we should be together anymore Finn," she said quickly and watched as his eyes filled with tears but he nodded once and placed his hand over hers.

"I thought that was what you were gonna say," he said softly and sadly and then she started to ramble.

"Look Finn, I love you and a part of me always will." She put her hand under his chin so that their eyes could meet. "But I-I can't be with you… I can't drag you with me when I know it isn't what will make you happy. Let's be honest Finn there is nothing in New York for you," he nodded knowing she was right and that he would wind up miserable. "I-I also want to be completely honest and tell you that there is someone else," she watched as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Quinn?" He croaked and she was shocked but she nodded and bit her lip.

"How did you-" she began but stopped when he chuckled.

"Rachel, I know I'm kind of dumb but I've dated both of you and I know that you both cared for me and loved me but come on… everything you two have been through; all the fighting… it was never about me," he said and she held back a laugh. She didn't want him to think she was laughing at him but his words just rang so true.

"I'm so sorry Finn," she was crying now. "I never intended to hurt you… in fact you're the last person I ever wanted to hurt," he cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"I won't lie and say that I'm not hurting. I love you Rachel and I probably always will but you need to be happy and so do I; and we just aren't right for each other anymore," she cried harder and he forced her eyes to meet his. "I want you to know that you made this place and high school better for me and you made me into a better man, for that Rachel you will always have a place in my heart."

"Me too Finn," she said through her tears and he pulled her into a hug. They hugged each other for a few minutes while they both said a silent goodbye to their childhood. When she pulled away she wiped her tears away and looked up at him.

"W-What was your news?"

"I was going to break up with you," he said with a sad chuckle and she met his eyes again. "So don't feel bad okay?" She nodded.

"But why?"

"To make sure you'd follow your heart to New York," she smiled numbly and thought about just how good Finn Hudson really was.

"And where is your heart Finn?"

"In the Army," he admitted and she panicked and got to her feet.

"No, no, no you can't… you'll be killed," she was freaking out so he stood up and placed his hands on her arms to still her.

"I'll be safe Rachel; I promise," he winked and she felt better. "I have to honor my dad and try to be the hero he was, I have to do this for myself."

"Okay," she agreed and stuck her lip out in a pout. The silence was thick around them as neither wanted to look at the other. Rachel pulled the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to him. His eyes filled with tears again as he took it.

Then he took her hand into his and pressed the ring back into her palm.

"Keep it," he told her and she shook her head. "Please Rachel… keep it, I want you to be able to look at it in ten, or fifteen, or twenty years and remember me with love." She started to cry hard and he pulled her into his chest and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Now go get your girl," he whispered and she cried harder.

* * *

Rachel and her dads were going to New York to check out her new school and the dorms, and hopefully see a Broadway show or two. She knew the entire glee club with the exception of Finn had come to the train station to see her off and she loved them all even more for it.

Her dads boarded the train and let her say goodbye to her friends; it was only two weeks and her dad couldn't understand why teenagers were so dramatic but he and his husband let them have their moment alone anyway.

Rachel hugged each and every one of them and thanked them all for coming; even Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were there. She made her way down the line of friends and saving the best for last she grasped Quinn's hand and pulled her aside.

She stood in front of Quinn and met her eyes.

"Rach," she began but the words died in her throat when Rachel stepped into her personal space. Rachel winked at her and circled her hand around Quinn's neck and pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Quinn gripped her hips and pulled her closer and then hugged her waist as the kiss deepened. Rachel ignored the whistles from Puck and Artie and closed her arms around Quinn's neck. After a few thrilling moments she pulled back and met those incredible eyes that were full of love.

"You should know that he was never my first choice," Rachel told her and the dopey smile that crossed Quinn's lips at those words proved to her that she made the right decision. She pressed another hot but quick kiss to Quinn's lips and stepped out of her grasp; then got on the train. "See you in two weeks," she said to Quinn who still couldn't wipe that dopey grin off of her face. She waved to all of her friends and then took her seat. As she watched them all wave goodbye to her she grinned because Rachel Berry was truly loved and that was the best feeling in the world.

Quinn watched and waved to Rachel and even blew her a kiss; all the while knowing that this was going to be the longest two weeks of her life but Rachel was hers and nothing else mattered. Santana leaned over her and said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's about damn time Q."

And Quinn could only nod and smile because really… wasn't it?

**END.**

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed this and now I can get back to Somewhere in Between without this nagging me. **

**Please review!**


End file.
